shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fon Fon no Mi
The Fon Fon no Mi (フォフォの実) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is ale to manipulate and produce cheese fondue. Thus making the user a Fondue Human (フォンデュー人間 , Fondyu ''Ningen''), Fon (フォ) coming from the Japanese word “Fondyu” meaning “Fondue”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Fondue-Fondue Fruit and it was ate by Alfred Martha. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit are similar to the Doru Doru no Mi, instead of producing an unlimited amount of candle wax. This fruit allows the user to produce unlimited amount of fondue cheese and they can use it. The user is able to do several things with the cheese, since it is extremely hot it allows the user to melt down many different tangible items and other things. The user is able to shape a few different forms out of the fondue cheese but not many. Weakness It would appear that the user has an uncontrollable of obsession with cheese and constantly wishes to eat, other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The main usages of this fruit as shown by Alfred is that he uses the cheese fondue he produces to coat over everything he can see. In turn since he is unaffected by just how much large amount of cheese he eats, he will be able to eat anything that he coats in cheese fondue. Also since the fondue itself is extremely hot, most of the things that get covered begin to soften and melt. Alfred shown that he was able to melt down a solid brick wall with no problem. Alfred commented that even he likes to eating humans, he likes the children the most. Because he is able to coat them with cheese fondue and give them third degree burns. So this fruit has shown to be able to have some benefits against opponents as well, he was shown to have covered his opponent's weapons in fondue. Then whenever they picked them, they had melted and the opponent was burned because of the extreme heat. Even a more stranger usage that Alfred had found for his fruit is the fact that he if he produces thousands of gallons of it in a closed off area. He will be able to swim through the cheese, but mostly by eating it. Since the fruit itself might be a double edged sword, the hunger for cheese and such. Alfred is able to adapt his devil fruit powers constantly to make him unpredictable. Alfred lastly has shown to use his own fondue as a shield as well, he gathers a massive amount of cheese onto his body (which he is unaffected by the heat of said fondue) in which can act as armor for him. Attacks *'Fondyu Ryu' (フォンデュー裁つ, Literally Meaning "Fondue Dragon") Alfred's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of cheese fondue from his body, Alfred is able manipulate it in the form of a dragon like form. This technique was taken after hearing about Magellan's hydra technique in which he uses. Alfred had commented that it is just like his own but he replaced the poison with cheese fondue. The dragon head is able to be produced anywhere on his body and like with the rest of the cheese fondue properties, whatever the dragon touches will begin to melt from the cheese's heat. Thus allowing Alfred to eat it. *'Fondyu Gunshi' (フォンデュー軍士, Literally Meaning "Fondue Soldiers") Alfred will produce a large amount of cheese fondue and then begin to shape it into a human like form. As such they act as his own minions and such, when in reality Alfred is just manipulating the cheese fondue making it seems that the soldiers are able to move on their own. Often he uses the soldiers as shields and such to aid him in battle. *'Fondyu Kuroun' (フォンデュークローン, Literally Meaning "Fondue Clone") Alfred is able to form his cheese fondue into clones of himself and sent them out to fight for him, or also use it as a decoy. Often he would have the clones appear behind his opponents and coat them with the cheese fondue, thus Alfred will eat them. *'Fondyu Nami' (フォンデュー波, Literally Meaning "Fondue Wave") Alfred will produce a large amount of cheese fondue in front of him or wherever he pleases, then forming it into a small wave. He will use it to wipe out any obstacle in front of him, deu to the fact that the cheese fondue is thick and hard to move through. Whose that are swiped up into the wave have little chance to escape from the wave. *'Fondyu Tsunami' (フォンデュー津波, Literally Meaning "Fondue Title Wave") A much bigger version of the Fondyu Nami technique, in which Alfred produces a larger amount of cheese fondue from his body and sent it out in a massive wave. Like with the normal sized wave, the tsunami wave will be able to wipe out the likes of buildings and other structures, as commented by Alfred to Donsai. *'Fondyu Chousuiro' (フォンデュー長水路, Literally Meaning "Fondue Swimming Pool") One of Alfred's signature techniques as well, in which he will fill an inclosed area with cheese fondue. Basically flooding the whole are with cheese fondue and since he is a fishman, he naturally is able to swim much faster than a human. So often this technique is used against opponents, to gain him the advantage in battle. This seems to be his sub for the water, since he can't swim in the water or the weakness of the devil fruit will kick in. *'Fondyu Shuwakusei' (フォンデュー小惑星, Literally Meaning "Fondue Asteroid") First Alfred will gather as much junk around the area as he can, such as weapons and other pieces of the land. He will begin to form that into a ball and adding cheese into it, making it a big massive ball. Alfred then will grab onto it, using geppo getting himself up into the sky and finally he will fire the fondue ball at his opponent or whenever he pleases. It was proven that this does some extreme damage to the surroundings, not just covering everything in cheese fondue. But with all of the that Alfred collected is in the ball as well, so many different items could have landed onto his opponents or such. *'Fondyu Ushi' (フォンデュー牛, Literally Meaning "Fondue Cow") Similar to Alfred's dragon technique he will form his cheese fondue into the shape of a cow or ox. After he is done he often will create several of them and thus he can sent his cows in a stampede at his opponents. *'Fondyu Yoroi' (フォンデュー, Literally Meaning "Fondue Armor") A defensive technique in which Alfred will cover himself in a very thick fondue coat, due to the properties of the cheese fondue. Most of the objects that are cover in it will melt away, most of the weapons and such that it would melt before it could do damage to Alfred's body. *'Fondyu Supure' (フォンデュ噴射, Literally Meaning "Fondue Spray") Alfred is able to spray a long and strong stream of cheese fondue from his hands and from his mouth, often even from his feet. Much like that of a firehouse, Alfred uses this to push his opponents or such back. Also often whenever an object or such is coming at him, he will spray it down with cheese fondue until it is a small little thing and then he will eat it. Trivia *Even though the user is constantly eating cheese, the fruit prevents the user from getting constipated. *Like the Doru Doru no Mi, Awa Awa no Mi Doku and Doku no Mi, this Devil Fruit is one of the special cases in which it is often confused to be a Logia-class. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit